Dance with Destiny
by Lightning-Claire
Summary: Yoh entra al Shaman Fight, por cumplir su promesa, y estar junto a él. Pero las cosas cambias, y Yoh debe decidir en qué bando debe estar en esta lucha de Shamanes. Descubre su verdadera misión, pero eso le implica a él. ¿La cumplirá? HaoxYoh. Yaoi, Twincest. Rated M por batallas, y posibilidad de algún lemon lejano.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, entro con otro fic, este será el más largo que haga de HaoxYoh, y seguramente, de los más complejos.**

**Shaman King no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Su creador es Hyrou Takei, el cuál es un maldito genio del mal. Mentira, del manga.**

**Bueno, aquí hay Yaoi, Twincest, seguramente drama, romance, un poco de todo en general. Bueno, nada más que decir, espero que los disfrutéis.**

_-Pero abuelo…-susurré tristemente, al ver el enfurecido rostro de mi abuelo. Me costaba, y lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo aprender tan rápido como él…como mi familia quiere. Pero nunca me dicen, a qué esta prisa._

_-¡Eres un fracaso! ¡Si vas con esa actitud, no podemos ir a ningún lado!-gritó furioso._

_-¡Lo intento de veras! ¡Pero es muy difícil!-intenté justificarme. No…no me gustaba decepcionar a la gente de mí alrededor. Me sentía tan inútil…_

_-¡No es difícil! ¡Cualquiera podría hacerlo! –mi abuelo me regañó. Después de suspirar, y masajearse la sien respirando profundamente, me miró-Déjame que me dé un descanso, y después veremos si va mejor-me indicó, y se fue metiendo lentamente hacia la casa._

_-Perdón…-murmuré, pero, teniendo en cuenta lo sordo que estaba mi abuelo, no lo habría escuchado. Rápidamente, fui a mi habitación. Sobre las estanterías, destacaba un objeto naranja: mis cascos._

_El único regalo de mi padre. No sabía dónde se metía siempre, pero, apenas lo veía. Mi madre nunca me dice nada al respecto. Lo importante, eran mis cascos, siempre conectados a mi MP3. Todo con música de Bob. Apreté fuertemente el MP3 contra mi pecho una vez me puse los cascos. Bob era como mi guía, y me daba igual que los demás niños se riesen de mí por eso. Tenía que salir. Si no, no sé cómo podría llevar el resto del día. Salí con toda tranquilidad, sin pedirle permiso o avisar a nadie. Abrí la puerta con el máximo cuidado._

_-Yoh, ¿a dónde vas?-me preguntó mi madre, quién, seguramente, al ver a mi abuelo meterse en casa con esa cara de cansancio._

_-Fuera-salí. Ella no me siguió. No me ordenó que volviese a la casa, o que siquiera hablara con ella. Esta es mi soledad… Y más aquí, en Izumo. Un pueblo de mala muerte perdido en una tranquila montaña. Mi casa estaba en las afueras del pueblo, por lo que iba a tardar en llegar a mi lugar, más teniendo que pasar por el pueblo._

_-¡Eh! ¡Chico Hoja!-seguí adelante. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar y seguir con paso firme y constante. Nos ahorrábamos problemas. Ya era considerado el bicho raro en mi casa, pues, en el pueblo también._

_En mi casa, porque los Asakura han sido siempre unos solemnes genios, mientras que, yo, soy un desastre, que mi abuelo no duda en criticar. En la ciudad, simplemente era un chico que hablaba sólo, se imaginaba espíritus, y escuchaba música sin sentido y aburrida. Pero, mi popularidad en la ciudad es comprensible, soy un shaman de todas maneras. Los humanos, como estos, tienden a tener miedo de lo que no entienden, o a reírse o asustarse de las personas que no son como ellos._

_Lo extraño era que no me hubiesen parado o algo para darme una paliza, o algo por el estilo. Parte de mi ser sospechaba, pero, la mayor parte ignoraba completamente el asunto. Aquí los que mandaban, eran mis pies, quienes me llevaban a mi sitio._

_Mi sitio. El único sitio dónde puedo sentarme con tranquilidad, mirar al cielo, y suspirar satisfecho. Poder mirar al precioso cielo azul, y poder pensar que tiene que haber cosas buenas en este mundo, y así, volver a mi casa con una sonrisa tranquila._

_No todo podía ser malo. De alguna manera, algo tendría que salir bien._

_Concentrado en mis cosas, no me di cuenta de cuando llegué, pero finalmente estaba en mi destino. Era una simple orilla de río. Me dedicaba a lanzar piedras cuando me aburría, pero, cuando no, me tumbaba sobre una enorme piedra, que tenía forma de almohada, y, era perfecta para poder tumbarse, y ver el cielo. Además, con el canto del río, calmaba como no calmaba las terapias y medicamentos de la televisión._

_Me tumbé con cuidado sobre la piedra con forma de almohada. Hoy en especial, hacía mucho frío, pero no me importaba, era genial estar allí._

_-¡Niño hoja!-gritó de nuevo Gita. Niños que, ebrios de poder, se dedican a molestar a quién le apetezca, y, lastimadamente, yo estaba en su punto de mira. Me levanté rápidamente, pero, él me quitó los cascos.- ¿Sigues escuchando esta basura? ¿Qué te dije la última vez Asakura?-preguntó, orgulloso, mientras que esos niños de relleno de detrás suya se reían al imaginarse la paliza que me metería su cabecilla._

_-Gita, devuélvemelos-le pedí sin entusiasmo. Debido a que él era más gordo, fuerte y alto, no tenía ninguna ventaja contra él. Yo. Un flacucho, bajo y débil rarito. Y que, para colmo, estaba prometido con una chica que, por muy guapa y linda que sea, no ama._

_Mi vida da asco._

_En un intento desesperado, le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño. Sabía que iba a acabar mal. Pero los moratones se van. El que pudiese soltar mis cascos y dejarlos intactos en el suelo, sin que se rompan, es mucho mejor, ya que los cascos, no podría recuperarlos._

_Sus amigos ya gritaban pelea. Él ya estaba preparando su puño, y, para mi preocupación, no soltaba mis cascos. Ellos ya habían encontrado mi sitio. Ahora no tengo lugar. No pude evitarlo. La simple idea de que fuesen a romper el único regalo que me hizo mi padre en toda mi vida, el haber perdido mi sitio, mi único sitio, y que iban a pegarme una paliza con mis cascos, hizo que unas lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos, corriendo por mis mejillas._

_-¡Mirad chicos! ¡El niño hoja está llorando!-exclamó uno de los siervos de Gita, y este me miró sorprendido, mientras comenzaba a reírse._

_-¡Tendríamos que llamarle niña hoja! ¡Será gallina!-gritó Gita, mientras sonreía de una manera cruel. ¿No eran los niños los seres más inocentes del mundo? Pues, me parece que aquí en Izumo, no es así. Cerré los ojos. Me estaba preparando para la paliza que iba a llevarme._

_Los odio a todos, por encima de todo. Esos estúpidos humanos…_

_-Sois diminutos-se escuchó una voz nueva, una voz que excluía a Gita y a sus dos siervos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. No pude fijarme muy bien qué pasó, pero sé que tanto Gita, como sus dos "amigos" salieron disparados, golpeados, y que mis cascos acabaron intactos en el suelo, tal y como yo quería que acabasen. El chico fue a cogerlo, y me los puso._

_Una linda sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, mientras se agachaba. Era bastante parecido a mí, y no podía quitar la vista de sus preciosos ojos ónix. _

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunté intrigado, sin saber por qué me había ayudado, y más a mí, de quién el mundo está en contra._

_-Un amigo tuyo-me dijo sonriendo. Yo me sentí extraño en aquel momento, pero, era una calidez que me hacía sentirme bien._

_-Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura-dije presentándome, ofreciéndole mi mano. Este me abrazó repentinamente, y con mucha fuerza._

_-Yo soy Hao-me respondió simplemente. Sin apellido. Sólo Hao. Pero, me gustaba, era un nombre musical. Si no me decía su nombre, sería por alguna razón que no me importaba._

_-P-Pensaba que la gente se conocía dando un choque de manos-dije mientras le respondía el abrazo. Olía a cacao, me gustaba ese olor. Era goloso._

_-En mi ciudad no-me respondió, y después fue rompiendo el abrazo poco a poco. Yo no quería, pero, no podíamos estar así mucho tiempo.-Yoh-me llamó._

_-¿Sí?-le respondí._

_-No tengo mucho tiempo, pero tengo que pedirte algún que otro favor-me pidió, y yo asentí sin dudarlo._

_-Me has salvado, y, eres mi amigo, así que vale-dije con una sonrisa, y él sonrió feliz. Creo que era a la primera persona que hacía feliz en el día, y que a la vez me hacía feliz a mí. Este abrió mi mano, dándome un collar de una estrella, con una joya verde en medio, una esmeralda._

_-Póntelo, y no te lo quites nunca-me ordenó, y a la voz de ya, me lo puse. Empecé a sentirme algo más liviano, y más poderoso, no sabría cómo describirlo exactamente.-Y, quiero que entrenes mucho, para ser un buen shaman, para que puedas participar en la Shaman Fight-me comentó, y empezó a irse. Así como si nada._

_-¿A dónde vas?-pregunté inquieto._

_-Lejos. Aún me queda mucho como para poder descansar-me dijo con cansancio, y lo miré apenado._

_-Sí… ¿Sí me apunto al Shaman Fight, podremos vernos?-pregunté, y segundos más tardes vi la estupidez tan grande que había soltado. Pero él sólo me sonrió._

_-Si te apuntas, me verás. Yo iré a verte, te lo prometo-después de asegurármelo, desapareció entre llamas. Una técnica shamánica. Hao era un Shaman, aunque eso, era bastante obvio si contábamos con que sabía la existencia del Shaman Fight._

_Rápidamente volví a casa, y llamé a mi abuelo, suplicándole que me entrenase. Sorprendido, sonrió, y estuvo dispuesto._

_Sonará estúpido, pero, entrené el resto de días que quedaban, como prometí, para volver a verlo. Él era mi primer amor. A primera vista._

_-/-_

-¡Yoh!-gritó Anna, lanzándome un cubo de agua fría, haciendo que gritase tan fuerte como si tuviese un altavoz.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?-pregunté al borde del llanto.

-Hoy vas a la ronda de Shaman Fight, ¿no te acuerdas? Ayer fue tú último día, así que no seas vago, y levántate, recuerda que debes hacerme la Shaman Queen-me ordenó, saliendo de la puerta totalmente disgustada. El que debería disgustarse, debería ser yo, un día de estos, pillaré una pulmonía por su culpa. La puerta volvió a abrirse, y una CVNI (Caja Voladora No Identificada) se me echó encima, también lanzada por Anna.-Tu abuelo ha mandado esto. Úsalo bien-me ordenó, y se marchó nuevamente. Acaso si volvía a lanzar algo, me desplacé para alejarme de la puerta.

En la caja, había una pequeña espada, La Espada Sagrada de los Asakura. Era raro que no me la hubiese dado antes. Suspiré. Seguramente Anna se la estaba guardando para esto. Agarré mi collar fuertemente, intentando calmar mis nervios y el frío del agua que Anna me había echado encima.

-¿Podré volver a verlo?-me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta.

**¡NIÑO HOJA INFORMA!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Pongo el Rated M, porque habrá sangre (por las peleas)) y no está seguro si voy a poner Lemon.**

**Tengo que agradecer a Bell-Star su apoyo, muchas gracias. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Necedad

**¡Hola a tod s! Siento el retraso de subir esto, pero es que estaba realmente ocupada con esas criaturas malignas…ya sabéis…exámenes…y luego, después de acabar con ellos, mi musa quiso jugar al escondite, y, bueno, en fin, los que escribáis podréis entenderme perfectamente (xD)**

**Este capi es cortito, pero, bueno, es una escena transitoria que era importante poner. También podréis pensar que he puesto a Yoh demasiado emo (XD) Sólo quiero que tengáis en cuenta que la familia de Yoh realmente nunca lo ha querido por no ser un espléndido shaman, que tiene a una prometida que lo martiriza y que no ama…en fin, cosas de la vida (xD)**

**Antes de nada, debo agradecer por sus reviews a:**

**Maruke-san: Bueno, ya está subida la conti, y ahora que estoy en vacaciones subiré más seguido. Gracias por tu apoyo n_n**

**SKAM Uchiha Asakura Tsukuyomi: (Me gusta tu nombre de perfil XD) Me alegro mucho de que te encantase el capítulo. Vamos a ver si puedo seguir manteniendo mi nivel n_n por favor, no sufrás ni nada, que ya he subido, (he cumplido, viva Lightning, viva XD). Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, y espero que disfrutes con el capítulo.**

**Mery Luu: Me alegro de que te gusten mis historias, y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo. Y Bell-Star es una escritora muy buena de Soul Eater, si te gusta Soul Eater te la recomiendo.**

**Bell-Star: ¡Diosa! ¡Al fin he subido! :D La vice no abandona, I'm a fighter n_n A ti siempre te agradezco que seas tan buen apoyo, musa, y amiga. Diosa, tu vice te quiere n_n Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo de la loca de la vice**

**Advertencias: ****Yaoi (cómo no XD), incesto, Yoh emo. La pareja es HAO X YOH, aunque habrá mención de HoroxRen (no voy a escribir sobre esta pareja). Sino os gusta ni el yaoi, ni el incesto, por favor no leáis.**

**Disclaimer:**** Shaman King no me pertenece (aún…Muajajaja, ok no XD), pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei, el cuál es un jodido genio (D: ala, he dicho un taco). Si me perteneciese Shaman King, ahora mismo Yoh sería la Shaman Queen y estaría en el reino sagrado con Hao haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 18 (xD) **

**Espero que, a las que os guste la historia, el yaoi, y el incesto de estos dos gemelos, disfrutéis de la lectura, y que me comentéis errores y demás. Bueno, ¡disfrutad leyendo!**

_Muerto en nervio espero_

_Mi vida terminó empezando_

_Y empezó terminando por ti_

_Mis sentimientos ni el porvenir podrá borrar_

_Muerto en vida esperaré por ti_

-Así que un aeropuerto… ¿eh?-pregunté mientras comenzaba a mirar a mis alrededores, intentando buscarle. Pero, ¿cómo lo iba a encontrar? Aquello estaba lleno de personas y de objetos del más diverso tipo. Desde armas enormes, robots con forma extraña, elefantes… ¿Elefantes? ¿Cómo iban a hacer un oversoul con un elefante? Esta lucha de Shamanes, definitivamente, iba a ser interesante.

-Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra bien?-me preguntó Ryu, quién se percató de mi estado. Yo le asentí mientras le sonreía.

-Tranquilo Ryu, es que estoy algo nervioso. No sabemos a quién o qué podemos encontrarnos, y…creo que estoy listo, pero no puedo evitar estar algo nervioso-dije soltando una risita que tranquilizó a mi amigo.

-Tranquilo Amo Yoh, usted será el próximo Shaman King, y junto con Tokagero, me encargaré de llevarlo ante ese puesto-me aseguró, y yo le volví a sonreír. Pero esta segunda sonrisa, era completamente falsa. Se me había olvidado mi "mentira". Toda mi vida he estado contando esa trola, para que pudiese entrar al Shaman Fight. En realidad mi única meta era estar con él. Tan sólo por eso había llegado hasta aquí.

Me sentía muy estúpido al confiar en una meta tan insegura. ¿Quién me decía que ese chico querría verme después de todos estos años? ¿De qué se acordaría de mí? ¿De qué quisiese estar conmigo? ¿Podría realmente protegerlo de la lucha shaman?

-Yoh, no sé a qué le das tanta vuelta, pero lo mejor es que entremos de una dichosa vez- insistió Horo, y yo asentí. Nunca, y cuando digo nunca, es nunca, había visto gente tan pintoresca reunida. Ni en un circo, ni en una fiestas, ni en ningún sitio. Creo que por esto me hacía una idea de por qué los shamanes son aislados de la sociedad. Sólo con ver esto, era ciertamente comprensible. Somos especiales, distintos a los demás, siguiendo nuestros propios criterios sin dejarnos llevar por nada más. Y, tanta gente reunida, con una sola meta: Convertirse en el Shaman King, ya sea por una razón o por otra, o llevar a alguien a ser Shaman King. Apreté mi collar fuertemente, intentando encontrarlo entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Eh, Ren!-gritó Horo al ver a un chico. Me giré a ver si de veras era el nombrado, y, en efecto. Ojalá Horo conociese a quien busco. Creo que, entonces, lo encontraría sin ninguna dificultad. No obstante, yo, para reconocer a una persona entra una masa, era un terrible desastre. A parte de que, no sabía que aspecto tendría ahora exactamente. ¿Seguiría teniendo ese cabello liso, brillante y perfecto? ¿Seguiría teniendo aquella mirada tan intensa? ¿Y ese olor tan goloso a cacao? Sacudí mi cabeza.

-¡Hola Ren!-saludé al chino con una sonrisa. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba comiendo una bola de pulpo.- ¡Silver!-exclamé feliz al verlo. Él había sido quién le había vendido a Ren las bolitas de pulpo

-¡Oh, chicos! ¿Qué tal? ¿Impacientes por esta nueva fase del torneo?-nos preguntó, y todos asentimos.-Recordad que solo uno puede ser el vencedor-nos recordó, y todos asentimos. Por ahora, sólo asentíamos, pero, era muy probable que al final nos encontrásemos cara a cara. Y, si hacía falta, por él, lucharía hasta las finales si hiciese falta.

-Yo que vosotros, iría a algún sitio a esperar a alguna noticia de Godva, la líder Apache-nos informó Tarim, quién se encontraba con Silver vendiendo las bolas de pulpo. Nos pareció buena idea, y no sé cómo, acabamos sentados en la entrada de un albergue. No tenía mucha idea de qué demonios hacía un albergue en un aeropuerto. ¿Sería una casa de hippies? Dios, estoy harto de tener que hacerme tantas preguntas. Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

-¿Aún no hacemos nada? Estoy empezando a pensar que el Shaman Fight es en verdad para secuestrarnos a todos o algo así-comentó Horo, muy, pero que muy aburrido, y Ren le dio una pequeña colleja.

-No seas idiota-regañó Ren mientras cruzaba sus brazos para darnos a ver su chulería. Ren, como siempre la voz de la "sensatez y la razón".-Si fuese así-nos hubieran quitado a nuestros espíritus de alguna manera, a no ser…-me quedé sorprendido, pero mejor dejé que esos dos se cociesen la sesera juntos para nada.

-¿Usted que piensa Amo Yoh?-me preguntó Ryu. Yo suspiré.

-No sé…estamos en un aeropuerto. Un aeropuerto no es una buena zona de lucha. Es una zona donde la gente viaja…así que…bueno…supongo que tendremos que viajar hacia otro lado, ¿no?-comenté, y , sin percatarme, todos se quedaron mirándome, como si lo que hubiese dicho, hubiese sido lo más lógico del mundo.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Yoh-dijo una voz nueva, y todos centramos nuestra atención de dónde provenía la nueva voz.

-¿Quién eres tú sujeto?-preguntó Horo de malas maneras, por lo que, inesperada, pero esperadamente, un enorme espíritu rojo apareció, y golpeó a Horo. En seguida fui a ayudarle sujetándolo, y chocándome yo contra una de las paredes del albergue.

-¡Yoh!-gritaron todos, en especial Horo, quién me ayudó a levantarme.

-Ten cuidado, espíritu de fuego, no quiero tener que acabar contigo antes de tiempo-dijo el chico de una manera tan oscura. Había amenazado a su propio espíritu. No podíamos esperar de él piedad alguna.-Perdonad por mi espíritu. A diferencia de mí, no tiene nada, pero que nada de paciencia-se excusó. Ren sacó su arma, y sacó de su tablilla a Bason.

-¿Quieres presentarte de una vez indeseable?-preguntó el chino apuntándole con el arma. El nuevo chico bufó.

-Mi nombre es Hao. Recordad bien este nombre, ya que es el nombre, del futuro Shaman King-se presentó. No…no podía ser…ese nombre…no…él no puede ser él…-Yoh, he venido precisamente por ti. No soy de los chicos que no cumplen con su palabra. Y pienso llevarla a cabo. Por ahora, te dejaré que estés con ellos, hasta que estés listo para unirte a mi reinado-me dijo, y yo me sorprendí. No… no era esto lo que realmente esperaba. Yo esperaba, que de alguna manera ambos abandonásemos el torneo, o, no sé…Supongo que esperaba una promesa de un futuro feliz…demasiada ilusión para un fracasado como yo.

-¡No dejaremos que te acerques a Don Yoh!-gritó Ryu poniéndose delante de mí.

-Ryosuke, no puedes interponerte entre una cosa predestinada en la que no te incumbe participar. Puedo llegar a ser muy posesivo cuando alguien tocar algo de mi pertenencia-esta vez me miró a mí, y, realmente, no sabía cómo traducir su mirada. Pero, si sabía que sentía miedo e impotencia ante su presencia.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir!?-gritó Ryu nervioso. Él también sentía mucho miedo e impotencia. No obstante, Hao lo ignoró completamente, y pudimos ver todos como un gran grupo de gente de aproximaba a Hao. Un grupo que, si me permitís decírmelo, también era muy pintoresco.

-Amo Hao. Falta poco para que den el aviso de que los shamanes se monten en el avión Apache. Démonos prisa-avisó una chica de pelo azul. Hao asintió.

-Perdonadme. Había perdido la noción del tiempo-sonrió. Pero, esa sonrisa, era enteramente falsa.-Bueno, Yoh, volveremos a vernos, y me aseguraré de cumplir mi promesa-me aseguró, y desapareció junto al grupo que le había seguido. Una vez desapareció, todos mis amigos se me quedaron mirando, en espera de una respuesta. Yo lo único que pude hacer era bajar la mirada.

No esperaba esto así. Realmente tenía ganas de llorar. Yo pensaba que en nuestro encuentro, nos daríamos un abrazo, o algo por el estilo, y, no obstante, su espíritu ataca a uno de mis amigos, y ni se perturba…ahora mismo, sentía un enorme vacío. Hao no era como yo esperaba que fuese. Y no obstante, soy demasiado idiota. Porque lo sigo amando a pesar de todo. ¿Pero el qué? ¿Me verá como un juguete? ¿Cómo un entretenimiento? He visto como lo miraba y adoraban aquellas chicas. No soy ciego, ni tonto. Y ellas eran mejor que yo…porque yo tan sólo soy un fracaso…el fracaso de la familia Asakura…

Y todo por lo que he luchado…ha resultado ser una mentira. ¿Qué hago con mi vida ahora que el objetivo de mi vida se ha ido?

-¿Quién era ese Yoh?-preguntó Horo preocupado.

-Es…-intenté responderle lo mejor que pude, intentando que mis lágrimas no escapasen de las cuencas de mis ojos.-Es un viejo amigo que me salvó hace mucho tiempo. Lo conocí cuando era pequeño, pero sólo lo vi una vez-respondí lo más rápido que pude y con la mirada baja.

-Tu amigo te ha traicionado por lo que veo. Fíjate lo que ha hecho-yo bajé la mirada. Sentía sus miradas llenas de rabia, y no podía sentir más que tristeza. Sabía que todos se habían sentido impotentes ante él. Incluido yo. Su fuerza era mucho mayor de lo que recordaba.

-Debe…debe haber algún motivo. A lo mejor, tiene un objetivo bueno después de todo…-murmuré de forma audible para todos. Ren apoyó una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros, y me miró de forma solemne.

-Yoh, he sido un asesino, y puedo decirte, con total sinceridad, que él tenía esa mirada, esa aura de haber matado a alguien. No sé cuánto importa en tu pasado ese sujeto, pero, no quiero que te acerques a él, por favor-me suplicó Ren, y yo asentí. Le estaba mintiendo. Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Me sentía tan inquieto, y tan impotente. Quería estar con él, pero, a su vez, me daba miedo de perder a alguno de mis amigos por culpa de todo aquello.

-Horo, suéltame. Puedo andar sólo-dije totalmente serio, y una vez incorporado completamente, me dirigí a mis amigos.-Subamos a ese avión. Nuestro futuro nos espera ahí-advertí, y ellos asintieron con decisión, pero también con incertidumbre. Una vez que subiésemos a ese avión, no habría vuelta atrás. Era una marcha para lo desconocido. Y, realmente, ¿estábamos preparados para lo desconocido?

…

Bueno. Finalmente, había tenido yo razón. Todos teníamos que subir a un dichoso avión. Un avión apache. Era gracioso pensar en la idea. Pero, encontraba inexplicable como podíamos caber todos los participantes del torneo y sus herramientas…entre ellas incluyo al elefante. Me encogí de hombros, y entré al avión. Suspiré al ver, que incluso entre shamanes, se formaban grupitos. Supongo que los shamanes eran humanos, y que los humanos no podíamos evitar hacer eso. Mis amigos buscaron sitio rápidamente, mientras que yo y mi cabeza estábamos en las nubes, aun cuando el avión no había llegado a despegar. Horo se sentó con Ren.

Podía verlos a ambos. Siempre peleando. Pero, peleaban porque en eso constaba su relación, para ocultar que, realmente, se gustaban demasiado. No tardarían mucho en darse cuenta, cuando uno de los dos, en un ataque de locura y voluto, lo suelte así como si nada. Suspiré.

Ryu en cambio se sentó al lado mío. Le movía esa ferviente idea de protegerme, de ayudarme, y de poder llevarme al puesto de Shaman King. Pero, realmente, yo no sabía ya ni qué hacer con mi vida. No me sentía seguro.

Pero, ¿realmente que esperaba? ¿Qué él me amase tanto como yo le he amado estos años, a pesar de no habernos vistos en tantos años? Desde luego, había sido un estúpido. Y, para colmo, no sabía si podía confiar en Hao. Su mirada…su sonrisa…no podía descifrar nada de nada sobre él, y odiaba eso. Hace unas horas, sentía como la felicidad me esperaba al final del camino. Ahora, para mí, mi futuro era incierto. Tendría que luchar para hacer a Anna la Shaman Queen. Tendría que luchar…puede que incluso matar… ¡No! ¡Yoh, no digas esas tonterías!

-Don Yoh, parece muy perturbado. Lleva desde que llegamos al aeropuerto muy raro….pero desde que ese indeseable de Hao nos atacó, no… no está actuando como el Yoh-sama que yo conozco-me dijo, intentando decirme, que podía contar con él, y todos esos rollos de confianza y amistad. Me llevé una mano a la cara, mientras intentaba calmarme.

Yo siempre he sido quién ha querido amigos con los que contar, ye n los que poder confiar…y tan sólo tengo que mirarme ahora…realmente soy un despreciable a pesar de todo. Pero…yo pensaba que al fin me podría deshacer de Anna, y…

-Perdóname Ryu, no me encuentro demasiado bien-dije mientras salía de nuestra fila, y me dirigía hacia los servicios. Notaba como todas las miradas se centraban en mí, pero yo tan solo podía mirar hacia abajo esperando a que se hartasen de mirarme. ¿Qué tenía que mirarme? ¿A un desgraciado como mirando al suelo? La peor noticia de todas, era que, cuando llegué al final del avión, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa. No había servicios. Menuda basura de servicio.

-¡Estás en medio!-gritó una chillona voz, con cierto tono africano, aunque en japonés. Me giré y no vi a nadie.- ¡Abajo!-gritó. Entonces pude ver a un pequeño africano. Me agaché para poder hablarle más decentemente. Al menos hablando con un niño podría despejarme, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?-pregunté, y éste me saltó por encima con una voltereta. Yo me quedé flipando. Maldita sea con el niño, estos niños de hoy en día, ya nacen casi enseñados, maldita sea. Me di cuenta de que estaba cogiendo un bote de salsa en soja. Era de mis salsas preferidas.

-A Opacho se le había caído esto cuando entró en el avión. La Salsa de Soja es importante para Opacho-me contó, y yo sonreí levemente.

-Bueno, ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no?-pregunté. Él me miró de arriba abajo, antes de hacer nada. Pero decidió simplemente mirarme y sonreír.

-¿Y por qué ha venido Yoh-sama aquí?-preguntó el pequeño. Yo me sorprendí. ¿Estos niños de hoy en día también nacían telépatas y adivinos?

-Digamos que Yoh se encuentra un poco-le hice el gesto con la mano-triste, y necesitaba estar sólo, o con alguien que le ayudase a despejarse. Y me he encontrado contigo-sonreí, y él sonrió. Levantó la mano con mucha felicidad.

-¡Opacho está encantado de haber ayudado a Yoh-sama!-se alegró mucho. Pero para mí había algo que no me gustaba mucho. No obstante, el chico no parecía tener malas intenciones. Es más, parecía honesto y sincero. Supongo que que habría escuchado mi nombre en alguna parte.-Bueno, Opacho tiene que irse-me dijo, y antes de dejarle paso, le paré.

-Opacho, dime… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo no te lo he dicho en ningún momento-le dije, y el pequeño no parecía sorprendido por mi pregunta. Es más, sonrió feliz.

-Lo sé porque Hao-sama me lo dijo-me contestó, y me sorprendí. ¿Podría…podría ser que si le importase?

-Opacho, Luchist se estaba preocupando por ti. Será mejor que vuelvas con los otros-le dijo una chica de pelo azul, que apareció justo detrás de mí, junto con otras dos chicas. Una pelirroja, y otra rubia. Una vez salió Opacho, yo también intenté salir, pero ellas me impidieron el paso.

-Tú eres el chico de hace un rato, ¿me equivoco? Hao-sama fue a verte específicamente a ti-comentó la chica del pelo azul mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Al decirme esto, mi corazón botó de alegría. Entonces sí tenía oportunidad de estar con él.

-No te ilusiones idiota-me insultó la pelirroja.

-Lo que te está tratando de decir mi compañera, es que no te acerques a Hao-declaró la chica del pelo azul. Al decirme eso, todo mi ánimo se fue a la basura.-Hao debe ser el Shaman King, y sacarnos de esta pocilga de mundo-me explicó.

-Hemos visto como mirabas a Hao-sama. Era aburrido. Aléjate de él. No eres bienvenido entre los nuestros-declaró la rubia.

-No necesitamos a adolescentes enamorados como tú. Al menos que quiera ser alimento del espíritu de fuego de Don Hao. Él no te necesita. No sabemos qué relación tienes con él, pero no eres más que basura para nosotros, incluido él-declaró la de azul. En conclusión, esa chica había cogido mis sentimientos, los había estrujado, mordido, pisoteado, triturado y dado de comer a los perros, cuyos excrementos serían quemados más adelante. No pude evitar que mis ojos estuviesen llorosos.

-¿Quién tiene que alejarse Mary? ¿Quién es basura? Me gustaría enterarme-dijo una nueva voz. Las chicas se giraron asustadas, mientras que yo intenté ocultar mis ojos. Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, y esa mirada llena tan oscura, que, nunca podía traducir…

…

**EMO-ESQUINA DE YOH**

**En fin. Sé que este capi es corto. Y en ciertas zonas es ciertamente parecido al manga. Necesitaba hacer esta parte, y hacer sufrir a Yoh (me encanta xD). Vuelvo a repetir, Yoh es así de amargado, debido a su infancia en general. Yoh no será así por mucho tiempo, tranquilos (u.u no perdamos la calma). Este capi es muy poco de la línea argumental. Prometo subir pronto.**

**Como siempre, espero que me comentéis, ya que me es importante saber si puedo mejorar algo, si tengo que reescribir, si os gusta, si no…En fin. Espero que os haya gustado n_n Iré actualizando fics ahora más gracias a que son ¡vacaciones! *-* Para los que tengáis vacaciones como yo, ¡disfrutad! Para los que no…bueno, ya llegará, ¡ánimo! xD**

…

**Yoh: ¿Qué tienes conmigo? ¿Por qué siempre soy un amargado al que le ocurren cosas malas? (T^T)**

**Lightning: Es que…eres emotizable (xD)**

**Yoh: … (T^T)**


End file.
